Many vehicle lamps may be equipped with venting systems to reduce condensation. One such system comprises an adhesive vent comprising a porous venting material attached over an aperture on the lamp enclosure by means of an adhesive. Many such venting systems are attached to the lamp enclosure by a manual process i.e. manually pick and place the adhesive vent on to a target frame that is provided on the lamp enclosure. A common occurrence in these systems is misalignment of the vent on the target frame due to the very short installation time (typically to the order of a few seconds) available. This could result in improper attachment of the vent, thereby causing a leak path around the vent. Such a leak path could impact the performance of the vent in a negative manner. Therefore, a need exists for an installation method to accurately place the vent on to the lamp enclosure. The present invention fulfills this need and also provides an easier installation method. The invention has application beyond automotive lamp enclosures. Other examples where the invention may be useful include electronic enclosures wherein adhesive vents for pressure equalization are used or other applications in which flexible adhesive components must be placed accurately upon a surface.